


Across the Universe

by lizwontcry



Series: Multi-Universe Hijinks [1]
Category: Breaking Bad, Breaking Bad RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: Walt cleared his throat. "Well. Let's get to work, I guess. You'll be glad to know that Aaron and I cleaned the entire lab yesterday, so we don't need to do that today. Do you think you can remember how to cook? Did you even lift a finger the entire time you were... wherever you were?"In fact, Jesse did not. He called hot girls bitches, he ordered food almost every day, he sat around and watched Mad Men every night, and he and Bryan frequently made love whenever possible. He also, like, won a fucking Emmy while he was gone, but Walt would never get it.Aaron Paul and Jesse Pinkman switch bodies, continued.
Relationships: Bryan Cranston/Aaron Paul, Bryan Cranston/Jesse Pinkman, Jesse Pinkman/Walter White, Walter White/Aaron Paul
Series: Multi-Universe Hijinks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903924
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Porkchop_Sandwiches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkchop_Sandwiches/gifts).



> As I continued down the rabbit hole of reading every Walt/Jesse fic in existence, I came across [this amazing story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675828/chapters/62336488) by [Porkchop_Sandwiches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkchop_Sandwiches/pseuds/Porkchop_Sandwiches) on Tumblr, and I was seriously infatuated with it. The concept of it, and the sweetness and the hotness, it had it all. It's so good, right? So I decided to finish it because I wanted Aaron and Bryan to find each other again, and for Jesse and Walt to fix their shit. So. Enjoy.

As the days went by and nothing changed, both Bryan and Jesse were getting nervous that Jesse would have to literally play himself on Breaking Bad. He had never memorized anything in his life and now he was going to have to learn a whole fucking script? It was bullshit. He wasn't an actor. Of course, he was currently enjoying the privileges of Aaron being an actor, so maybe he just needed to learn. How much harder could it be than cooking meth?

He and Bryan were hanging out on a Saturday morning; Bryan had made them waffles with this chocolate truffle shit he bought in Belgium once. It tasted so damn good, Jesse almost had an orgasmic experience. But he already had one like an hour ago when Bryan just fucking plowed him like his entire life depended on it.

The doorbell rang while they were watching some show Bryan was into called Mad Men. It bored the hell out of Jesse but Bryan liked it, so he tried to pay attention.

Bryan answered the door and thanked someone profusely before he closed it again. He brought back a package to the couch, which he opened very carefully.

"What's that, yo? And why are you opening it like it's the Holy fucking Grail?"

"It's the first script of the fourth season. I forgot they were going to send it to me today."

Jesse looked up at Bryan and was actually speechless. For about one second.

"Holy shit, dude. Let me see it!" Jesse was dying to know his fate. Or Aaron's, he guessed, if this shit continued forever.

"No, no, no. Not yet. Please let me read it first, Jesse. So I can prepare you if necessary."

Jesse had always been an impulsive dude, but Bryan was so good to him, so patient and understanding. The guy deserved a little fucking space. So even though he was dying of curiosity, Jesse backed off and nodded.

"Do you have any, like, rituals or whatever when you get the first script?" 

"Well... usually Aaron and I read them together. I've directed the last two first episodes of the season, but I didn't have the time this summer. It’ll be nice just to sit back and let Adam direct this one.”

"Yeah, now you just have to, like, be the main star of the show and shit," Jesse said. Bryan chuckled. "Yo, do you want me to clear out of here for a while? I can go to a coffee shop or somethin'."

"No, you'll get too much attention in a coffee shop, believe me. That's sweet of you, though." Bryan looked at him fondly, and Jesse got all the usual dumb, warm tingles in his stomach. It was just like when Mr. White praised him for actually doing something right. He kinda missed that miserable old bastard.

"I'll just go up to my room and read this. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, man. Have fun."

Bryan gave him a nice, lingering kiss before he went upstairs. God, Jesse was such an idiot for that guy. 

Jesse turned on Ice Road Truckers and ordered a cheeseburger and fries. Bryan came back downstairs two hours later, looking concerned.

"Yeah? What happened? Tell me all about it, yo." Jesse was dying to know what the hell was going to happen to him. Or his character. Or whatever the fuck.

"It's bad, I'm afraid. I mean, brilliant, like always, but even Aaron may have a tough time with this one. There's a lot going on; Jesse has so many emotions to sort through."

Jesse sighed, and then got up to meet Bryan in the kitchen. Bryan was getting a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. Jesse grabbed his arm, to get his attention. Bryan gave it to him.

"Please, Bryan. I know you're all protective of the story and the characters and you're afraid to tell me what's going to happen, but I have to know. It’s like… my life and shit. Please?"

Bryan seemed taken aback by Jesse's sincerity. 

"Of course, Jesse. I understand. Sit down, let's talk about it."

They sat back down on the couch. 

"Well... I'm afraid that Jesse does go through with killing Gale. I know you were worried about that."

Jesse's heart was beating out of control. He had to shoot that dude in the head? He had only met him once, for fuck's sake. He seemed like a nice enough guy, even if he was about the saddest looking motherfucker Jesse’s ever seen.

"Why did I do that? That's so fucked up!"

Bryan took Jesse's hand in his own. "Why do _you_ think you did it, Jesse?"

Jesse is quiet for a moment while he ponders it. "Because... because Mr. White asked me to. And he killed those gangbangers for me, so I felt like I had to do it for him. Like... I owed it to him. When we met in that lazer tag place Saul dragged us to, he asked me if I was going to save his life. So I did. I saved his life because Mike was going to kill him."

"Yes... that seems like as good a reason as any," Bryan said, nodding. "I agree. I think at this point, you'll do anything for Mr. White. And he knows that."

"What a prick," Jesse said. Bryan laughed.

Bryan continued recapping the episode. Victor finds Jesse at Gale's apartment and drags him back to the lab, where Mike is holding Walt hostage. There's a whole thing with Gus being fucking terrifying as usual.

"Walt is actually kind of sweet here--he really goes to bat for Jesse with Gus."

"For once," Jesse muttered. "Wait, is he serious about it or is he just, like, you know... doing what he does. Manipulating the situation."

"He seems serious, Jesse. He really does care about you, you know. I’ve always played him that way.”

Jesse somehow doubted that, but it was nice to know that Mr. White at least kind of gave a shit about him.

Bryan continued to recap the episode. Gus kills Victor right in front of Jesse and Walt, but he actually leaves them both alone, because that's far more scary than killing either one of them, apparently. Then they put Victor in a barrel and--

"Oh, god, again? We ain’t figured out a better way to hide people's bodies yet?" Jesse fucking hated that barrel shit. It was so gross. And dead bodies were fucking heavy.

"Apparently not. Aaron and I hate those scenes, too, by the way."

Then there's a scene where Walt and Jesse go to Denny's and Walt tries to get Jesse to open up to him about killing Gale, but Jesse is weirdly cool about it. Jesse asked Bryan what exactly he said. Bryan told him the dialogue.

"... _you'll sure as shit wish you were dead._ "

Jesse laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like something I'd say. That Vance dude knows me pretty well, I guess."

"It seems like Walt does, too. Again, he seems rather worried about you in this scene. Like he may have created a monster or something."

Jesse grinned. "I like that."

"Yeah? What else do you like?" Bryan asked, his eyes dark with lust, and Jesse knew they were done with the script for now. Bryan scooted closer to him, and met him with a deep, sensual kiss. Jesse sank into it, grabbing Bryan by the shoulders and putting everything he had into reciprocating the kiss.

"Come here, Jesse. That's right, in my lap."

Jesse straddled Bryan, and Bryan quickly took his shirt off. Jesse closed his eyes and moaned while Bryan did all the stuff he knew Jesse responded to--kissing and biting his neck, licking and sucking his nipples. Soon enough, Bryan was deep inside of Jesse, kissing him, always kissing him, treating him just the way he liked...

*****

Bryan woke up first from where they fell asleep after the impromptu post-script reading sex. Jesse was in his arms, as usual, slightly snoring. Bryan didn't want to wake him up, so he laid still, contemplating the boy who was peacefully sleeping.

He missed Aaron so much. Jesse may have looked like him, but he was so different. Bryan enjoyed his company and obviously relished the physical part of the relationship; however, he kind of hoped this wasn't a permanent thing. Not that he'd ever tell Jesse that, of course. 

Jesse had asked on more than one occasion to watch the Breaking Bad DVDs Bryan had displayed on his shelf by the TV, but Bryan made him promise not to break them out. Bryan obviously did feel a certain kinship with Walt--even though that asshole was probably having the best sex of his life with Aaron in some other goddamn universe or something--and he didn't want Jesse to see, well, behind the scenes, if you will. After that incident with Krysten on the red carpet, Bryan just somehow knew that he couldn't let Jesse find out that Walt let Jane die without  
intervening. That's between Walt and Jesse. Maybe someday Walt will tell him. Bryan didn't think he would enjoy doing _that_ particular scene. 

What a weird fucking situation.

Jesse stirred but didn't wake up. And Bryan wished so badly that Aaron was in his arms instead.

*****

Aaron was chilling at Jesse’s house. Badger and Skinny Pete just left--they didn’t seem to notice that Jesse wasn’t exactly himself. Aaron did an excellent job playing his part. They were good dudes; a little spacey but fun to hang out with.

Badger had offered Aaron a joint before he left, which Aaron took gratefully. Somehow Badger was so stoned when he opened the door that he jimmied the lock a little bit and the door wouldn’t close. All three of them laughed like baked idiots for nearly an hour while they tried to come up with a solution for the broken door. They fixed it the best they could, and now they were gone.

An endless stretch of evening hung in front of Aaron. What does one do when one is stuck 3 years in the past inhabiting a character he played in a different dimension? Well, he could order a pizza on the ancient ass flip phone Jesse had. He could watch TV. Jesse had plenty of sketchbooks and art supplies, but Aaron wasn’t an artist. And he didn’t want to waste Jesse’s stuff.

Aaron briefly wondered if maybe he should pay a visit to Jesse's parents. He could be charming; he could make it easier for Jesse to make amends when he came back. Parents always love Aaron. But he quickly decided it wasn't a good idea. Only Jesse himself could make that kind of decision.

He could also call Walt and see what he was up to. Walt was probably having dinner with the family, but if Aaron called, he knew Walt would come up with some excuse to rush over. The problem was, he didn’t actually want that. They’d have some fun together, sure, and Aaron would get off. But he missed Bryan so much that it actually hurt deep down in his bones. He and Bryan spent most of their time together, between work and home and all the functions they attended, and he hadn’t seen him now in months, it felt like. Absence really did make the heart grow fonder, and it was nice to know that he and Bryan’s relationship wasn’t just borne of convenience. Aaron truly knew that Bryan was the real love of his life. Aaron hoped Bryan had come to the same conclusion somewhere in the universe.

Now, if he could only make it back to him...


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s going to be fine, Jesse. You got this. You’ll tell everyone you have a cold and you’re on some medication that makes your head a little foggy. And… just don’t find yourself alone with anyone.”

“Okay, okay, fine, but what if this never ends and I'm always going to be Aaron Paul but I'm not Aaron Paul and I'm stuck playing my own fucking self forever?" 

Bryan chuckled. “We’ll deal with that as it happens. Have you been reading the script? You don’t have to memorize it yet; you can read straight from it at the table read.”

“Yeah, I’ve been reading it. I’m just… I’m nervous as fuck, man.”

“I know. But I’ll be there the whole time. Everyone knows Aaron and I are together, they're very supportive and they won’t question why I won’t leave your side. Relax, okay? It’s going to be hard to screw this one up.”

They were on a flight to Albuquerque, in first class, of course. Jesse was bewildered by the whole experience. He was trying to study the script because the whole reason they were going to Albuquerque was for the season four table read. But the flight attendants were so nice! They brought him endless glasses of champagne, which Bryan warned him to slow down on, and even gave him a warm, wet towel. He didn’t know what the hell to use it for, but Bryan was wiping his face with one, so Jesse did the same.

Something occurred to Jesse after the third glass of champagne. “Yo, Bryan… we’re going to Albuquerque.”

Bryan, who was drinking a glass of bourbon and was presumably trying to get a break from Jesse’s incessant question asking for five fucking minutes, nodded. 

“Yes, indeed we are.

“Well… can’t we just fuckin’ go get Aaron? And then we can figure out how to, like, switch bodies back or whatever the fuck.”

“That would certainly be a good plan, but I don’t think that’s possible, unfortunately. I’ve tried looking up ‘Jesse Pinkman’ on Google, but none of the results are, well, you. There’s not a J.P. Wynne High School, and there’s no chemistry teacher named Walter White.”

“What the fuck? They don’t even exist?”

Bryan looked just as perplexed as Jesse did.

“The conclusion I’ve come to is that they _do_ exist, but in another dimension. Aaron and Walt are in one place and we are in another. I haven’t studied time travel or relativity theories or what not, so I can’t tell you why.”

“Shit,” Jesse said eloquently.

“Precisely.”

When they landed in Albuquerque, Bryan showed him the house Aaron lived in when they were filming. Jesse stared at it in awe. 

“He’s not there as much anymore, since he usually stays with me,” Bryan said, looking up at the house like he was imagining all the dirty things that happened there once.

Jesse could see being back in New Mexico was kind of hard for Bryan. He tried not to be jealous. He liked that Bryan loved Aaron so much. But… it made him a little sad that he could never _really_ be in Bryan’s life, not permanently. He was just a substitution. 

“Yo… I’m sure you’ll see Aaron again. This can’t last forever, right?” Jesse said hopefully. “I’m sure he misses you just as much.”

Bryan laughs a little, but his heart wasn’t in it. “I know, Jesse. Thank you. You’re very sweet.”

If Aaron’s house was impressive, Bryan’s house was fucking crazy. He’d never even been in this neighborhood before, or anywhere near it, for that matter. His parents weren’t poor or nothin’, but they didn’t have “fancy fuckin’ movie star house in Nob Hill” kind of money.

Bryan pulled Jesse inside the house and didn’t even have the decency to take him on a tour before he was kissing him. It was a different kind of kissing, though, Jesse thought. Like, kind of desperate. Jesse didn’t call him out on it because it was actually fucking awesome and if he was being used as a replacement, then that could be just fine with him. Especially if it always felt this fucking good.

*****

“Hey, man! Good to see you! When did you guys get in town?”

Jesse was enveloped in the huge arms of Walt’s brother-in-law, or, in this universe, Dean Norris. Although he understood that this was Dean and not Hank, he still didn’t love embracing the guy who put him in the fucking hospital. 

“Hey… man. We got in town yesterday. We flew here.” Bryan had told him that everybody would want to know when he got in town and if he drove or flew; it was an actor’s thing or something.

"Ah, dude, you could have got so much ass in Hollywood during the hiatus and yet you were shacked up with Cranston? What a waste." Dean laughed. Bryan had obviously warned Jesse that Dean was mostly just kidding with the casual homophobia. 

“Don't count out Bryan's ass, it's pretty great,” Jesse said. Dean laughed and clapped him on the back. Jesse shuddered. 

Bryan thankfully came around the corner at that moment and saw Dean’s huge hands on Jesse’s shoulders.

“Hey, Dean! Come over here, you big lug.” 

Dean laughed and he folded Bryan into a giant bear hug. Jesse gave Bryan a look of thanks.

He hugged Anna, whom he had just seen at the Emmy's, and next was Betsy, who played Hank’s wife. She was smokin’ fuckin’ hot, too, Jesse couldn’t help but notice. He wished he had more scenes with her, shit. Jonathan came over and said hello. He was actually kind of a sweet guy and way less of a dick than Mike always was to Jesse.

Vince came up and shook Jesse's hand. “Aaron! Good to see you, buddy. It’s gonna be a great season. Are you ready to join the bald-headed men’s club?” 

“Yeah, man. I can’t wait,” Jesse said. Vince laughed and moved on to Bryan. Jesse was grateful that everyone had such a good relationship and he could mostly just watch them all be happy to see each other instead of have long, actor-y conversations about how rich they were and how much they liked to play golf during the summer.

When the guy who plays Gale looked like he was going to come greet him, Jesse literally turned his back on him and went to the bathroom instead. He couldn’t meet that fuckin’ guy. Jesus.

Jesse escaped to the big table where the whole cast was gathering. He found his--well, Aaron’s--name card, which was in between Bryan and Giancarlo Esposito. When everyone sat down and he saw Giancarlo plays Gus, Jesse tried not to piss his goddamn pants.

“I’m sitting next to fuckin’ Mr. Fring, man,” Jesse whispered to Bryan when everyone sat down.

Bryan laughed. “He’s a nice guy. Like, literally one of the nicest guys in Hollywood. It’ll be fine.”

Everything _was_ fine. Jesse didn’t even that many lines, actually. He mostly just had to look scared and cry and stuff. He could handle that.

When Jesse _did_ have lines and he successfully said them without embarrassing himself, he was rewarded with Bryan massaging his leg for a few seconds, not caring who was looking--everybody was used to Aaron and Bryan's public displays of affection since they tended to not be able to keep their hands off each other.

When it was over and he and Bryan went home, Bryan asked him, “So? What did you think?”

“Honestly?”

“Of course.”

“It was kinda stupid. Everyone just sits around and reads lines? Like, nobody has anything fucking better to do? Lame.”

Bryan laughed. “Yes, I guess that makes sense, now that I see it through your eyes.”

They stopped for McDonald’s on the way home. Bryan got a fuckin’ salad, which Jesse couldn’t believe, but he made the excuse that as he gets older, it’s harder to hide the gut on camera. 

Bryan wasn’t his usual sweet self when they got back. He seemed kind of lost in thought. Jesse ate his Big Mac and let his mind drift a little, too. He wondered if he could contact his old dealer since they were in Albuquerque. If his old dealer even existed in this world. And then he thought of his parents. Could he just, like, go see them? Not that he really wanted to, but obviously he was a little curious about them. Maybe they could talk... 

“Hey, Bryan, can I borrow your car? I just want to… go see some stuff.” 

Bryan immediately was concerned. “What ‘stuff,’ exactly?”

For some reason, Jesse found Bryan’s concern annoying. “Come on, man, I ain’t gonna go get some glass or whatever. I just want to drive. Can I just fuckin’ drive without getting the third degree? Fuck.”

Bryan went over to Jesse and put his hands on his shoulders. He looked him in the eye, which not only was unnerving, but immediately calmed Jesse down.

“I have a feeling you want to go see your parents, Jesse. But even if they do exist, you aren’t going to get any answers from doing that. It won’t make you feel any better about anything. Do you understand?”

Jesse sighed. He was on the verge of tears. So he let Bryan hold him, and before long, he could feel Bryan’s tears on his face, too. He was startled by this, but he figured Bryan needed it. He missed Aaron. And for a moment, Jesse was pretty sure it wasn't actually his parents he wanted to see--he was thinking about how much he missed Walter fucking White.


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse woke up in darkness, to the feeling that he was flying like a bird through a black sky. He kind of wanted to scream, but before he could, he fell on something… actually quite soft.

When his eyes adjusted, Jesse looked around and took stock of everything. It appeared to be… the bedroom in his own house. Directly to his right on his bedside table was Bertha, his most favorite bong. Bertha!

“I’m back!” Jesse said out loud. But then he was overtaken by a weird feeling. Like, he _needed_ to find the nearest dealer and get his hands on some glass before he had a meltdown.

 _Ah, fuck,_ Jesse thought to himself. He was back in Jesse’s body, which meant he was an addict, which meant he was jonesing for anything he could get his hands on.

To calm down, he closed his eyes and thought of Bryan. Bryan’s blueish green eyes. Bryan’s calm demeanor. If Jesse woke up feeling like this when Bryan was around, he would put his warm hand on Jesse’s back, he would speak softly and slowly until Jesse could take a deep breath and move through the pain. 

Man, he was going to miss that guy. But also, he was kind of excited to see Mr. White, too. It had been a while--he didn’t even know how long. What was time when you've traveled through dimensions, anyway?

Jesse got up to get ready for work. He was determined to make it a great day. He and Mr. White were going to turn over a new leaf, he had decided.

Mr. White was waiting in his Aztec when Jesse pulled into the laundry. He got out of the car with his dorky little lunch bag.

"Yo, Mr. White--"

Walt took Jesse's arm and dragged him quickly behind the building, where he pinned him against the wall and kissed him so fervently that it almost made Jesse fall to his knees. It took him a minute before he realized what exactly was happening—Walt clearly thought Jesse was Aaron. Although Walt kind of resembled Bryan, he kissed like a fuckin' porn star or some shit. Jesse _should_ put a stop to this, but... not yet. 

Walt cupped his palm on Jesse's bulge, which was obviously getting harder by the second, when Jesse finally pulled away. 

"Whoa, whoa, Mr. White. Chill. It's Jesse. I'm back."

Walt looked intrigued. "Come on, Aaron, you know I only like to do that when we’re… you know. In bed."

If Jesse hadn’t been fucking hard already, this interesting news certainly would have gotten him there. But that wasn’t the point.

"Yo, it's not Aaron, dipshit. He's back in Los Angeles with Bryan, I assume. It's just regular ol' fuck up Jesse."

Walt’s demeanor immediately went from horny and intrigued to defeated and perhaps a little sad. 

Jesse's heart sank. Was anyone ever going to be happy to see him? Or just the apparent saint who played him?

“Gee, so sorry to _disappoint_ you. Prick." Leave it to Mr. White to get him in a bad mood so fucking fast, after Jesse was determined to turn all this shit around.

"I'm not disappointed, Jesse. I'm quite glad you're back. Sorry about... all that. It's--well, it's hard to explain."

"Really, yo? I don't think it's _that_ hard to explain. You and Aaron were being super slutty together, weren't you? I bet you loved it, too. Disgusting old fuck."

"Oh, _I'm_ disgusting? You didn't seem to mind that much when you were biting my lip, Jesse. Not to mention that bulge in your pants."

Jesse scoffed, and looked away. Walt thankfully dropped it.

"I suppose you and Bryan, ahem, made the best of things as well?"

"Not that it's any of your business... but yeah. We did. Bryan was... a good dude."

Walt nodded. "So I've heard." 

The two of them shared a knowing look. They both suffered a loss here. 

Walt cleared his throat. "Well. Let's get to work, I guess. You'll be glad to know that Aaron and I cleaned the entire lab yesterday, so we don't need to do that today. Do you think you can remember how to cook? Did you even lift a finger the entire time you were... wherever you were?"

In fact, Jesse did not. He called hot girls bitches, he ordered food almost every day, he sat around and watched Mad Men every night, and he and Bryan frequently made love whenever possible. He also, like, won a fucking Emmy while he was gone, but Walt would never get it. 

Now he was just regular old Jesse Pinkman, loser junkie, again. It was time to go back to work--the meth wasn't going to make its fucking self.

"Yeah, I can cook. Let's go, man. Lead the way."

*****

"Mmm... ohmygod..."

Aaron was awakened by a warm mouth on his dick. Since Walt rarely was in the mood for it, much less in the morning, Aaron was pleasantly surprised. That's when he opened his eyes and realized he was... home. He was home! And it was Bryan who was going to town on him like he hadn't had breakfast yet.

"Oh, god, Bryan! Bryan, it's me. Look at me." Aaron almost had to drag Bryan off of his cock.

"Jesse, what's the... problem? You usually love--" Bryan looked up, saw the expression on Aaron's face, and suddenly realized that his morning was about to go a lot differently than he had planned. "Aaron?! Oh, Aaron, I'm so glad you're back, you have no idea--"

"Um. I have _some_ idea." 

Bryan didn't know what to say. Aaron didn't either. 

"Wow. I just... didn't think Jesse would ever..." Aaron shrugged. "You know. Go that way."

“Yeah? Well, did Walt _go that way?_ ”

Aaron obviously had no defense for that. He shrugged guiltily.

Bryan sighed. "Come on. Let's get dressed. We'll talk about it."

Bryan and Aaron had never gotten into a real fight. They frequently managed to resolve what little conflict they had in their relationship in a loving and mature way. Sometimes they'd laugh about how their characters were usually so contentious with each other, that that was how they got out their insecurities and aggressions. They always looked forward to a good Jesse/Walt fight scene.

Even now, they were trying their hardest to talk about what happened without resulting to hurt feelings and blame. It was pretty damn hard, though. Aaron was pissed that Bryan let himself fall for Jesse. As much as Aaron cared about the kid, it just didn't make any sense. Jesse seemed, well, homophobic, is what Aaron always thought. So Bryan must have done some damn good convincing to get him in bed. Not to mention, Bryan was so anti-role playing and yet he sure did enjoy fucking the guy senseless. But at the same time, Bryan was equally upset that Aaron seduced Walt. Walt, that old son of a bitch that was always mind-fucking Jesse Pinkman to be his errand boy. _That_ guy, really?!

Aaron obviously didn't tell Bryan that Walt did not need much in the way of "seduction." The guy was pretty easy, actually.

They talked about it, and maybe yelled a little--they were only human--for hours. Neither of them were backing down. It was just so weird. These were fictional characters they were arguing about, except they had been very real in the time they spent together. 

"Look. I think we can agree on a few things," Bryan said when they’d come to an impasse. "The most obvious one is that Jesse looks like you! And Walt looks like me--albeit with less hair and more glasses. We were vulnerable--you especially, because you were out of your element. We missed each other terribly. And we sought shelter in the person that reminded us most of home. Right?"

"Well... yes. Of course," Aaron said. 

"It's not like we set out to cheat on each other. I would _never_ question your loyalty. I am completely confident in your love for me. And I know you feel the same."  
Aaron nodded, his heart slowly warming up and healing. Bryan always did this. He always made everything better. 

“Hey. I forgive you. You know why?”

Bryan grinned at him, which made Aaron’s heart flutter. “Why is that?”

“Because I figured something out when I was gone. You are the fucking love of my life, man. I don’t want anyone else. Ever.”

“Mmm. I feel the same way. Forever.” They celebrated this breaking news with a deep, passionate kiss. Oh, god, Aaron had missed Bryan’s kiss so fucking much. 

Before things got too interesting, Aaron pulled away.

"So… tell me about him," Aaron murmured.

"Come on... do you really want to know? We just had that nice moment and everything.”

"I _do_ want to know. Like, in a way I created him. Or whatever." It was true--Vince had been planning to kill off Jesse in the first season until Aaron embodied him so completely, and his chemistry with Bryan was so electrified, that Vince decided to keep him around. "He's an extension of me. Tell me about him, please."

Bryan sighed, but Aaron looked at him all charming with his blue eyes, which he knew Bryan couldn’t resist. Sure enough...

"Jesse... well, you know Jesse. He's a sweet kid. There's this certain innocence to him that I found endearing. At first, he wanted nothing to do with my affection, which I completely respected. But he slowly warmed up to it--I guess he had a little crush on me. I think he missed Walt, too. Which makes sense--the guy is his partner and his father figure, maybe even his friend. So he... there was some stuff in the shower--anyway, things happened, he liked it, and wanted more of it."

Aaron actually was kind of turned on by this? "Maybe someday you can tell me more about that shower stuff. I mean, definitely not now, but eventually."

"Hmm. I don't know if I want you to tell me about Walt. Was he, like... a sick bastard or what?"

"I mean... he was cool. Especially when I proved I wasn't like Jesse. I pulled my weight around that lab, man. Just yesterday I was cleaning the fucking equipment like it was my job. But Walt respected that kind of work ethic. I think he felt like he could talk to me as an equal, and he would never see Jesse that way. Which makes me kind of sad, but it is what it is.”

"Yeah. I can definitely see that. Did he... I mean..." Bryan couldn't finish the sentence. Aaron thought he didn't really want to know the answer. 

“You mean… in bed?”

“Yes. No. Don’t tell me. Wait--tell me _something._

Aaron thought about it for a second. He fucking _loved it_ when Walt called him Jesse; he'd been begging Bryan to do it for ages and he refused. Walt may have been a little _too_ eager to pretend Aaron was Jesse. Aaron couldn't help but wonder if Walt and Jesse were going to make a few weird discoveries about each other now that Jesse was back. Aaron didn't know whether to be creeped out, jealous or turned on by that possibility. Maybe all three. 

"Let's just say... that he may have many unresolved issues when it comes to Jesse Pinkman."

Bryan frowned. Aaron knew he didn't want to picture Walt taking advantage of Jesse.

"Okay, that's... that's all I need to know right now." 

"We can talk about it some other time, man. When all of this is less... weird."

"Yeah, good idea." 

They held hands from across the table. All wasn't completely forgiven, but it would be.

"Let's go to bed?" Bryan asked hopefully.

"Yes, please."

They went upstairs to bed. It wasn't long before they were kissing, and then one thing led to another, as it always did. Bryan was so tender and loving while inside of Aaron, which Aaron savored and enjoyed more than Walt's rough style of just fucking the living hell out of him. Which had its own merits, but it was amazing to be back in the arms of the man he really loved.

"I love you so much," Aaron gasped as Bryan came inside of him. "Oh, god, I love you."

"I love you, too," Bryan whispered in his ear. "Please don't ever leave me again."

"Never."

After the two of them had cleaned up, they laid in each other's arms. Aaron was basking in the afterglow, and he couldn't help but laugh. 

"What is it? I'm afraid to ask."

"I can't believe Jesse likes to wake up to a blowjob. God, he's such a ho," Aaron said. Bryan laughed.

"Yeah... he certainly is." Aaron didn't miss the hint of sadness in Bryan's voice, but he couldn’t begrudge him that. A small part of him longed for Walt, too. The guy had issues but he was a good person underneath it all. Aaron hoped somewhere in the universe, Jesse and Walt were having their own talk, and maybe coming to some kind of understanding. He really wanted that for them. They deserved it.


	4. Chapter 4

Bryan was asleep, but he was awake. It certainly didn't feel like a dream, but it wasn't reality. He opened his eyes to see himself in a long hallway, bathed in a weird, surreal red light. Wait, when did he become bald? Oh, fuck... that wasn't him--he was looking into the knowing eyes of Walter White.

"Oh, god, not this again," Bryan said in disgust.

Walt took a good look at Bryan and sighed.

"I couldn't at least get Aaron again instead of you? He was so good at sucking--"

"Hey, look, you asshole--" Bryan started to say, but it seemed like Walt had his attention elsewhere. Bryan looked over to where Walt's focus was. Further down the hallway were Jesse and Aaron, having their own conversation. Bryan tried to walk towards them, but his feet didn't move. Walt seemed to be having the same problem.

"Well. While we're here, can you answer one question for me?" Walt asked Bryan.

"Yes, I guess so." Bryan was still pissed at the guy for sleeping with Aaron, although he realized that wasn't really logical.

"Did you tell Jesse about... you know."

Bryan exhaled. "No. I didn't tell him anything that he didn't already know, especially about Jane. I figured that was between the two of you."

"Thank you. I... well, it's complicated--"

Bryan put his hand on Walt's arm, which felt like an electric shock. He probably wasn't supposed to touch his own character. He quickly removed his hand.

"I understand, Walt. You have your reasons for everything. They're perhaps misguided sometimes, but. I get it."

Walt nodded. "Thank you. At least someone knows right from wrong around here."

 _What a prick,_ Bryan thought. And then he woke up.

*****

"Yo, what's up, bitch?" Jesse said to Aaron. Aaron laughed and gave him a high-five. They both looked down at their hands when they felt the electric shock.

"Your life is fucking dope, man. I'm sad to be back in my shit. It sucks here."

"I know, man. You're in some crappy circumstances right now. But you can turn it around. It doesn't have to be the same old routine, right? You're not just a junkie, Jesse. Bryan and I both know that. Even Walt knows that, on some level."

Jessie just shook his head. Aaron didn't blame him--it must have been hard to look at his situation and see a way out.

"Hey. Jesse. Bryan's the best, right? He treated you well."

Jesse looked a little ashamed, which Aaron thought was cute. "Yeah. I've never met anyone like him before."

"I know. I haven't either. So turn your shit around because you know someone like Bryan has your back. Can you do that?"

"I'll try, man.”

“Good. Hey… he misses you, Jesse. He would want you to know that.”

Jesse fucking blushed. Why did this make his whole heart happy as fuck? How embarrassing.

“Thanks, Aaron, but I know he really loves you. He told me that like a lot. Oh, shit, Bryan and Mr. White just disappeared. Look, before we get zapped too, I have to tell you--I smoked all your shit. It was so good, I couldn't help myself. Sorry man!"

And then Aaron woke up.

*****

He and Bryan both sprang up at the same time, breathing heavily. And then they laughed. A lot.

"Man. I can't believe that shithead stole all my pot."

"Yeah. He accepted your Emmy, too."

"I won a fucking Emmy? No shit?"

“No shit. Here, you can watch his speech.”

Bryan pulled up the speech from Youtube, and Aaron laughed his ass off. At least Jesse was entertaining.

“Hey, he said that you told him how much you loved me, like, all the time. And I told him you would want him to know that you miss him.”

“Well… both of those things are true, although one more than the other.”

“What did Walt say to you?”

“Ah, he wanted to know if I told Jesse about Jane. Jesse saw Krysten on the red carpet once and it really freaked him out; I felt so bad for him.”

“Oh, man. Poor guy.”

“Yeah. Walt also mentioned your blowjob skills, so apparently you left a lasting impression on him.”

Aaron laughed. Ol’ Walt really loved to get his dick sucked, that was for sure.

“Well, on that note, let’s go back to sleep?”

“I don’t know if I exactly had sleep in mind,” Bryan said friskily.

So they didn’t.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks after Jesse returned, he and Walt were back in the lab. Jesse had his headphones on; he was jamming out to some Guns N' Roses. Walt walked by and nodded at the progress Jesse was making. Jesse had to give the guy credit--Mr. White really seemed to have mellowed out since Jesse got back. Jesse didn't know why, exactly, but he had a feeling that missing Aaron had something to do with it. Which made him... jealous, but that was weird, so he tried not to feel that. But mostly just failed.

Jesse was also trying to "apply himself" as best he could, seeing how badly he was always craving a hit of _something._ He thought this feeling would be gone by now, but it never ends. So he kept his head down, did his job, bit his lip instead of talking back to Walt, and got through it the best he could.

Walt also had kept his hands to himself since Jesse returned; Jesse only occasionally caught Walt looking him up and down like he wanted a mid-day snack. Jesse would have to admit that he sometimes daydreamed about the possibility as well. 

He took his headphones off and said, "Yo. Mr. White. Let's get a beer later."

Instead of coming up with an excuse or telling Jesse to get back to work, Walt nodded. "Okay, Jesse, I would like that. Thank you."

The two of them shared a tiny look of understanding, and then went about their way again. Jesse was suddenly very much looking forward to what would happen after work.

*****

Jesse followed Walt to a bar he’d never been to before. As they sat down in a booth, Jesse asked Walt how he knew about the place. All he said was, "Aaron took me here once."

"You and Aaron must have had a good time together," Jesse said. He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice--he wanted Walt to be able to confide in him. Bryan told him that it was in his best interest to do so. It would make things easier for their partnership. 

Walt nodded. "He was very helpful around the lab. He had manners, and he engaged me in conversation about science and history. I… I did care for him, I must admit.”

Jesse bowed his head. "I'm sorry I'm not like him, Mr. White. Bryan really loves him, too. I'm kind of bummed I'll never get to meet him. Except in that weird dream hallway." 

Walt shocked the hell out of Jesse by reaching across the table and putting his hand on Jesse's arm. "It's okay, son. Aaron and I talked about you a lot, actually. I've been hard on you, without understanding your side of things. I can't promise that I'll always be less of a son-of-a-bitch, but I will try. We are partners, right? So I will be a better one."

Jesse wanted to cry. Who was this guy? He said a silent prayer of thanks to Aaron Paul. The guy really had his back. 

Jesse got himself together and started telling Walt about what he'd been thinking lately.

"Look. That Gilligan's Island asshole didn't tell me what comes next in the script for us. Just the first episode of the season, which they haven’t filmed yet. But our lives ain't scripted anyway, Mr. White. You gotta think we have control over our own destinys or whatever, right? Like... we don't live in the same dimension as Bryan and Aaron. I looked them up on the internet--they don't exist."

Walt looked at him curiously.

"Really? They really don't exist?"

"No. I mean, there's a Bryan Cranston and there's an Aaron Paul, but they aren't actors. There ain't nothing called Breaking Bad. That funny show Bryan was on where he had all the sons, that doesn't exist, either."

Walt put his hand back on Jesse's arm. He was going to have to stop doing that crap because Jesse's heart couldn't take the shock.

"I'm sorry, Jesse. I know you cared about Bryan. If it's any consolation, I miss Aaron, too."

"Thank you, but... you're kind of missing my point, yo. You don't have to die. I don't have to end up being a junkie loser for the rest of my life. What if I go to rehab? Right now, just get in the fucking car and go. For as long as it takes. And you, if the cancer comes back, you gotta fight it. With everything you have. It's possible, Mr. White. I really believe that."

"When did you become so optimistic? The Jesse Pinkman I know would be searching for his next hit of meth with his friends right now. You'd be having some kind of never-ending house party. You'd be--"

"Yeah, yeah, I get the picture. But the Jesse _you_ know... was different. Say what you want about Bryan, but like... he was a good example for me."

"I can see that. Well, I suppose we can arrange for you to go to rehab. I can get Gale to help me while you're gone."

"Yeah. Yeah! You can do that. And maybe all three of us can be partners. That way, Gus won't be pissed, Mike won't need to kill you, and--"

"And then you won't have to shoot Gale. I get it, Jesse. I don't like it--I wanted you as my fifty-fifty partner. But if it keeps Gus from having to choose which one of us to kill, then... that would probably be ideal."

“Yes! And when we make enough money here, we can take it and just fucking run. Get the hell out of here, man. We don’t have to work for Mr. Fring forever, you know?”

“Well, let’s not get ahead of ourselves, son. I still have a family here, you know. We’ll think of something, though. I’m with you, Jesse--we haven’t gotten in too deep yet to turn it around.”

Jesse nodded enthusiastically. Finally. Finally they were on the same page.

Maybe they could be on the same page for a different reason...

"Hey, um, Mr. White. You want to go back to my place? So we can talk more about this rehab stuff."

Walt seemed to pick up on what Jesse was throwing down, and he was definitely intrigued.

"Yes. Yes, that's a good plan. I'll follow you to your house."

They paid the bill and walked out to their respective vehicles. Quickly.

*****

Jesse fumbled with the lock to his front door. Walt stood patiently behind him.

"Um, hold on, sorry. Ever since I've been back, this lock hasn't worked right. Aaron must have fucked it up or something."

Walt made a sound of agreement, like he couldn't believe Aaron was such a dumbass. 

Jesse finally got the door open, and they went inside. Jesse was glad his house was in somewhat decent shape. Yet another thing he could thank Aaron for, he guessed.

"Do you want another beer?"

"Yes, please."

It could have been awkward, sitting on the futon together, drinking a beer, listening to Jesse's sound system a little too loudly. But there was something in the air; this feeling that they both knew what they wanted and yet they just didn't know how to ask for it. Jesse decided to just… put it out there. Because as much as he missed Bryan, he was also tired of pretending he didn't want to know what it was like to be railed by Walter fucking White. 

"Yo, Mr. White... what do you say we just forget about it all tonight?"

Walt looked at him curiously. "What do you mean, son?"

Jesse moved closer to him on the futon and looked him in the eye while he rubbed that spot on his knee that Bryan liked so much. Walt looked a little startled at the contact; however, he quickly got on board with what was happening here.

"Forget about... the past. Our past. I miss Bryan and I know you miss Aaron. We can be there for each other. It doesn't have to mean anything... right?"

"No... it doesn't have to mean anything," Walt replied, nodding. He licked his lips a little, and Jesse knew he wanted this just as badly as he did.

And just like that, Walt grabbed him and kissed him fiercely. Jesse returned the kiss with equal ferocity. Although Walt looked like Bryan, he certainly didn't kiss like  
him. He was more aggressive, a little too rough; obviously, like in all situations, he wanted to be in control. Jesse kind of fucking loved it.

Walt didn't spend a lot of time on foreplay, which Jesse actually appreciated. As much as he liked Bryan's tender kisses and how much he loved to touch him until Jesse was practically begging for it, Walt's near-hostile style of making out was almost more of a turn-on. They didn't even go upstairs, just tore each other's clothes off right there on the couch.

"Wait... did you and Aaron fuck on this futon?"

Walt bit Jesse's lip, hard enough to make him bleed just a little. "That depends, Jesse. Does it make your dick hard to think about me fucking Aaron on this futon?

"Yeah, I guess it does," Jesse said, wiping his lip off with the cuff of his sleeve.

"Then yes, I bent him over right here, in front of the window, and fucked him. And he loved every second of it--practically begged me for it. Do you like that?"

"Yeah," Jesse said breathlessly. "I do."

“Why do you like it, Jesse?"

Jesse couldn't deny that he was into this bossy shit. “Because… I guess it gets me hard to think about you fucking Aaron like you always secretly wanted to bang me…”

Walt grabbed him by the hair and pulled him closer, kissing him long and hard, practically shoving his tongue down his throat. Jesse clung to him tightly, letting him devour every bit of his soul. Walt had that look on his face Jesse only saw when he flipped the switch to Heisenberg. Jesse wondered why this made his dick so fucking hard. 

“Mmm… did you ever think about me being deep inside of you, like I’m about to be?” 

Fuck, why was Walt’s generic fucking dirty talk so hot? Jesus. Bryan never spoke during sex, except to tell Jesse how good he felt and shit. Why was this so much hotter?

“Yeah..." Jesse took Walt's glasses off and put his hand on Walt's face, touching him, wanting the contact. Walt looked momentarily distracted by the affectionate gesture, and then bit Jesse's neck hard right in a sensitive spot. Jesse cried out, and Walt grinned.

"You like to be bitten--Aaron loved it, too. Tell me, son... when did you think of me fucking you?"

Jesse exhaled. "In the RV... sometimes I'd think about you bending me over the work station and plowing me in the middle of the night."

Walt looked surprised by this. Jesse was kind of glad he was able to shock him a little.

"But you... you're the sick fuck who wanted Aaron to pretend he was me in bed. Right? You want this--you need this--just as much as I do, and always have."

"Mm-hmm, maybe you're right about that. Maybe I should have done this whenever you disobeyed me... maybe you would have listened better." He slapped Jesse hard on the ass, as if to emphasize his point. Jesse grunted and closed his eyes. God, this was almost unbearable; when was he just going to shut up and fuck him?

"Come on," Jesse moaned. "Come with me to bed. Did you fuck Aaron there, too?"

"There's not a lot of places in this house that I didn't."

Jesse grabbed Walt's arm and Walt followed him to Jesse's room. They fell on the bed and tried to play a game of who could kiss the hardest and angriest. So far, Walt was winning.

Walt opened the bedside drawer and got the lube out. "Well, be a good boy and turn over, then. Come on, that's right. You know what to do--Bryan taught you well."

Jesse turned over.

*****

Walt figured out quickly that although Jesse _thought_ he wanted it rough, he probably wasn't ready or prepared for as raw as Aaron always wanted. So Walt slowed down just slightly; plus he wanted to savor the moment. While it was almost cathartic to treat Jesse roughly, even better than when they had the occasional knock-down, drag-out fight, he didn't need to get it all out at once, and he didn't want to overwhelm Jesse in their first time together.

"Oh, god, Mr. White..." Jesse breathed when Walt had three fingers deep inside of him, stretching him out, watching the beautiful expressions on his face. "Oh, fuck..."

Walt was taken aback by how different Jesse calling out his name was than Aaron. He wanted to take Jesse then; he wanted to mark him, he wanted to make him his own. This boy who was once his student and then his partner, the boy he couldn't stop saving. 

"That's right, Jesse... you're mine, aren't you? You aren't Bryan's, or anyone else's. Say it."

"I belong to you, Mr. White," Jesse grunted. His eyes were closed, and Walt couldn't help but kiss him hard on the mouth. 

When Walt finally entered Jesse, he couldn't believe how tight he was--it made him crazy with desire, and he tried to last as long as possible to keep himself inside the sensation. 

"Say it again, Jesse," Walt said, grabbing his hips, thrusting into him, showing Jesse where he was meant to be.

"I belong to you, Mr. White," he groaned. "Oh, fuck!" Walt had apparently found the right spot; Jesse moaned in a way Walt knew he would never fucking forget. 

When Jesse breathed, “Oh, god, Mr. White, come inside of me,” that was it. Walt came so vigorously that it made his stomach hurt. He then watched silently as Jesse touched himself, and he couldn’t believe how beautiful Jesse looked as a spasm overtook him and he orgasmed all over his own belly.

When Walt returned from the bathroom with a washcloth, Jesse wasn't able to meet his eyes. Walt understood. He didn't know what to say exactly, either. He was overwhelmed by the whole experience; exhausted and sort of confused.

They were quiet for a few minutes. Walt could hear someone mowing their lawn next door. Which was strange for 10:00 at night, but whatever.

“Mr. White… I’m not sure I want this. I mean, I liked it and it felt good, but… we’re, like, fixing our shit and everything, and maybe this will just confuse everything… you know?”

Walt exhaled. Thank god.

“That’s an astute observation, Jesse. I agree. I’m not Bryan and you’re not Aaron. And we shouldn’t pretend otherwise.”

“Agreed. I’m not saying we can _never_ do this again, don’t get it twisted. But yeah. Let’s put a pin in it.”

They both chuckled knowingly. Walt was suddenly overcome by his warm feelings for Jesse. Maybe the sex got to his head. He leaned over and gently kissed him. Jesse parted his lips and hummed a little, which was… hot.

“One for the road,” Walt murmured. 

“Fuck. Do that again and I’ll forget everything I just said.”

“No, you were right. Let’s get you into rehab tomorrow. Then we’ll take it from there.”

“Thank you, Mr. White. Thanks for listening to me and taking me seriously.”

“Of course. You deserve it.”

“Can you please stay, though? Just for tonight.” Jesse looked pleadingly at Walt. How could he say no?

“Yes, I can do that. No funny business, though.”

“Not even just a little bit?” Jesse asked, and pulled him in for another kiss. This time it lasted much longer, and it was nice and kind of sweet. Walt worried he could get used to this, and they didn’t need that, at least not right away. Jesse had to go to rehab, and the two of them would have to figure out their new dynamic without sex getting in the way. But… Jesse’s lips. Jesse's tiny little moans. Jesse's eyes reflected in the moonlight. 

Pulling himself away from Jesse’s tender embrace was painfully difficult, but he knew he had to do it. 

“Come on. Behave yourself. Go on, stay on your side of the bed. Good night, Jesse.”

Jesse grunted and moved over. “Fine, fine. Good night, Mr. White.”

Somehow they still found their way to holding each other in the middle of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Somewhere in different universes, Aaron and Bryan get ready to start the fourth season of Breaking Bad. They laugh about how weird it’ll be to play these characters that they got to know so… intimately. And they bask in how secure their love is, even when it’s tested by time and space.

Walt and Jesse are separated temporarily; Walt waits for Jesse while he gets his life together in rehab. Maybe they’ll find what they need in each other, but maybe not, and that’s okay, too.

Everyone is where they’re supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And thanks again to [Porkchop_Sandwiches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkchop_Sandwiches/pseuds/Porkchop_Sandwiches%22) for creating this amazing, hot, lovely story for me to add to.


End file.
